Abaddon
Abaddon is a hero unit (Infested Kerrigan) that is an extremely dangerous but fragile general to Astaroth. Abilities Fungal Growth Abaddon is unique in her ability to ensnare the units of Heaven through her Fungal Growth ability, punishing archangels who dare to overstay their welcome. This is Abaddon's main skill to trap and kill enemy heroes with the help of your "death ball" Razor Swarm Similar to psionic storm, Abaddon casts a 5~7? range, area of effect spell that deals 148 damage over 10 seconds. Deep Burrow Abbadon can't be manually targeted while she is burrowed. Although in most cases this might not be an effective method, in the right circumstances, this passive ability might save her. It is especially useful if an enemy like Jehoel is pursuing her into friendly territory; Abbadon can burrow out of sight of detectors, breaking the pursuing enemy's targeting of Abbadon, and if elites can make sure Abbadon is covered then even with a scan enemies will not target Abbadon manually, and often will only attack after the units above her are dead. Imposing Height This is one of Abbadon's passive abilities that is very useful in helping you push. Imposing height allows Abbadon to see up cliffs to attack tanks, missle turrets, and units on the high ground. This ability can be used to attack enemies without the use of a grigori. Strategies Her low amounts of health points and movement speed makes her very vulnerable to enemy ambushes, requiring the player to make sure he/she does not overextend Abaddon. Because of her role as a squishy spellcaster, most veteran heaven players attempt to snipe her whenever a good opportunity arrives. The Messiah's Duma, Jehoel (with his pain train) and Seraphiel's elites are particularly good counters against her, as Duma's forcefield and Jehoel's strong ambushing capabilities both can make quick work of an Abaddon that is too far forward. Abaddon is also not nearly as effective without the assistance of Astaroth's elites. Astaroth with his group of flayed synergizes particularly well with her as quick ranged units that do well in fast-paced pushes. She also provides valuable high ground vision for hell's units with her Imposing Height attribute, useful when trying to attack up ramps or cliffs that are either well defended or unable to be climbed. It is usually recommended for her not to engage within sight range with Duma unless the player is confident they can snipe the hero without losing his or her own heroes or have a massive unit, as forcefield is a particularly powerful spell against Abaddon and her fellow elites because Astaroth does not have units that break forcefields. An Astaroth should be especially careful that Abbadon does not engage against Duma without a forcefield breaker in narrow choke points, such as the Eastern Bridge, where 1-2 well placed forcefields can quickly lead to her demise. A common strategy for using Abaddon effectively is to hotkey her along with Astaroth and her flayed (Berith is optional - he however makes the "death ball" much more effective, just be careful not to accidentally lose him through AI pathing!) to attempt to make quick snipes of Heaven's archangels, as any of them alone are easy targets for a quick death. But again, be wary of ambushes and forcefields if attempting to do this within vision of Heaven's units.